1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric connector assembly which is adapted for transmission electric and optical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmission through optical fiber cables is developing since light transmission is proven with more advantage than electrics transmission, such as delivering high bandwidth starting at 10 Gb/s with the potential ability to scale to 100 Gb/s. For example, Intel has issued Light Peak Technology on its website. The Light Peak delivers high bandwidth starting at 10 Gb/s with the potential ability to scale to 100 Gb/s over the next decade. Optical technology also allows for smaller connectors and longer, thinner, and more flexible cables than currently possible. Light Peak also has the ability to run multiple protocols simultaneously over a single cable, enabling the technology to connect devices such as peripherals, displays, disk drives, docking stations, and more. The connector as shown in website connects with a plurality of optical fiber cables at a rear end thereof, through which signals are transmitted by the optical fiber cables to other devices.
We hope to desire an improved photoelectric connector on basis of the Light Peak Technology.